Foxy
by jully123
Summary: This is my first attempt of a YYH&IY crossover. please review. Kagome stumbles upon Youko Kurama's Forest. Our mischivous fox becomes intrigued and decides to pusue her. P
1. Simple Yet Complicated Beauty

**Foxy**

Ch. 1 Simple Yet Complicated Beauty

The air outside was very humid today and Inuyasha was pushing everyone to get at least one more shard before the days end. The sun was at its peak and the rays were laughing at the travelers as they danced across their heated skin.

Kagome was trudging along at the back of the group a little woozy from the heat. Sango was behind Miroku who was walking next to Inuyasha. They were walking down a dirt road with sparse trees for shade and even less streams sprinkled here and there.

Kagome couldn't sense a single shard for miles and the heat wasn't helping with her concentration. She was getting moody and irritated. After a few more miles of walking the sun had finally started to descend but not fast enough for a majority of the groups taste.

Finally they all settled down but not before Inuyasha had run them all ragged to get to a large forest. If Kagome wasn't so thankful of the large secluded hot spring that she had found she would have clocked Inuyasha then 'sat' him till her voice gave out.

After camp had been set up and Miroku was incapacitated, complements of Sango, Kagome set out for the hot springs. Sango had decided not to go with Kagome this time for like many people in the feudal era she didn't believe it was healthy to bathe everyday. Kagome had tried to explain that bathing regularly wasn't bad but they stuck with their thinking.

The walk was a bit long and hard but it was worth it. The spring was very secluded and couldn't be spotted unless you knew the area or stumbled upon it. The warm waters were very inviting as Kagome stripped off her school uniform. The temperature had dropped as night had spread.

Kagome shivered just before descending into the warm waters. The greenery and sky provided a perfect and relaxing atmosphere. Kagome took care of her washings then sat back on a rock that was placed perfectly so that her body was covered modestly with water but had a little base so she could lay her head back and not have to hold her head up.

The water was perfect she just wanted to stay forever and relax here. But alas that was not to be for Inuyasha would probably come tromping down to announce to the whole forest that she was being lazy, and that she had duties to take care of and how his precious Kikyo wouldn't shirk her duties.

Kagome was about to get out to start her journey back to the camp when she felt more than saw eyes watching her, "Miroku that better not be you or I so swear that I will not hold Sango back this time!" Kagome was a bit frightened when the monk did not immediately come out to apologize and to get a better look.

The forest was quiet except for the wildlife sounds. Kagome sat up on the rock and crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. There was a sudden sound behind her, she tried to turn around but she found her back pressed a hard chest and her hands being held down to her side.

Kagome looked down and saw clawed hands. They were very masculine but they were surprisingly delicate looking and soft. Her decidedly male captive blew softly into her ear; against her will a delightful shiver ran down her back.

"I am not this Miroku person you speak of but by your scent I can tell you don't mind too much." His voice was rich and seductive. He was right though she wasn't afraid she just felt like she was waiting for something. But she decided to deny it.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Please release me at once or I will be forced to purify you, youkai." She had tried to make her voice more forceful and demanding but it came out weak and trembling. She couldn't explain it she couldn't seem to make her temper or self-confident attitude surface.

He laughed he actually laughed. The sound was enough to make Kagome melt into his hold. She mentally berated herself and tried to get out of his hold. The night wind shifted a bit and her assailant's hair blew over and tickled her shoulder. It was silver. The silver reminded her of Inuyasha's white-ish silver hair, and that he would probably be coming soon to come get her if he hadn't already caught the scent.

"You and your companions are trespassing in my territory my little miko. I usually would slay you all but I'm feeling generous. You intrigue me. You were able to get through my barrier and pass my sentry plants to get to my personal hot spring." His hold on Kagome loosened a bit but just enough to turn around and face him.

She squealed in glee at what she saw. Though it was unorthodox she had an obsession with ears, tails, silver hair, and golden eyes thanks to the beautiful youkai she had been surrounded with. This gorgeous youkai had all four. She immediately was able to remove her hands from his grasp and latched onto his ears.

They were a bit larger than Inuyasha's and way fluffier. She forgot where she was totally and what danger she would potentially be in and rubbed the fox youkai's ears. In her happy induced mind she made out a purring sound it was cute but it also reminded her that she was in danger.

She quickly snatched her hands away the soft purrs turned into one unhappy even pleading growl. The youkai looked at her weirdly before speaking, "What do you think you were doing?" His voice was barely above a growl.

"Sorry," she squeaked, "habit." She let her eyes unconsciously move over the beautiful fox youkai's body that was exposed to her she conveniently forgot her state of dress or lack there of. His muscles twitched when her eyes lingered to long in one place. The fox was about ready to laugh when he noticed her mind off on another thing again.

"Like what you see?" His voice was sultry and he had moved his lips to right under her ear lobe and gave a subtle lick on the exposed skin.

Kagome was about to try to reply to his question while blushing like there was no tomorrow when he licked her. The new feelings shot through her body and her arousal spiked in the fox's sensitive nose. He growled lowly and moved a bit away from her when he smelled one of her companions nearing.

Kagome almost whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth. The fox looked at her with a smirk and a knowing look. The smirk made Kagome scowl and since he wasn't touching her she could think a little bit clearer. The fox moved in closer to her right to her ear. Well there went her clear head.

"Don't worry my little rose I will see you again. Your companions are to not try to stay to long in the forest; my plants have minds of their own. You don't have to worry about your self though I'll make sure of that." With his words he licked her ear then blew a cold breath of air into her ear then before the shiver finished making its way down her spine he was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome let go of the breath of air she didn't know she was holding. She was mad at herself for feeling sad that he had left. Her heart was still pounding madly and her body was anticipating the next meeting she would have with the fox.

Soon after the fox left Sango came bumbling through the thick roots and plant life. She had apparently come through the wrong way. She was covered in small scratches and cuts that were slowly oozing out small traces of blood. She looked like she had just come out of a fierce battle.

"Kagome I'm so glad you're okay. Inuyasha started fussing when you didn't come back soon enough for him. He was about to come after you but I knocked him out along with Miroku. Did you come across those plants? I was almost eaten alive. How did you get through that barrier?" The string of questions had Kagome's mind going into fervor to keep up after her little 'moment.'

"Sango! Sango I'm just fine I didn't notice the barrier. Thanks for knocking out Inuyasha. The plants didn't bother me. You look like you were just chewed up then spit out again. Are you okay?" Sango smiled down at her sister's answers.

She climbed down and peeled off her slayer outfit then proceeded to clean the cut and scratches of any and all dirt then slid into the soothing water to ease her tired muscles. The fight had worn her out.

Kagome was a bit worried that the fox would come back but pushed that to the back of her mind as she started scrubbing furiously to her skin. She didn't want Inuyasha to find out about the beautiful fox, at least not yet.

When she finished Sango had just started to get out of the waters while giving her a look about her second scrubbing but didn't comment on it.

They went back the way that Kagome had previously come, Sango was amazed to see that the fierce plants she had battled earlier seemed almost docile in Kagome's presence. They arrived back at camp without any hindrances.

Inuyasha was up sulking in his chosen tree, no doubt from his encounter with Sango. Miroku sat in a prayer pose and seemed to be in deep concentration. The small fox kit sat next to a dozing Kilala as he consumed a lollypop.

Sango walked over and sat next to the monk only jump up and cry, "Hentai!" followed by a loud slap as she brought her hand to the monks face. She walked over to her pet, Kilala, and sat fuming.

Kagome smiled at the scene and made her way to her bag. She unrolled her sleeping bag and set it a little way away from the hanyou Inuyasha. After getting her stuff settled she started making dinner with the help of Sango.

The water soon came to a boil and Kagome handed out the bowls of ramen to everyone. After they finished eating everyone settled to do other things before going to sleep. Kagome looked around to the others and felt restless so she got up to take a quick walk, her run-in with the fox far from her mind.

She had a slight problem with Inuyasha about leaving but a few 'sit's later she was walking through the dense and gorgeous forest. The moon loomed overhead as its light shined through the small patches in the foliage.

The area hummed with life. She came upon a large field filled with flowers of all kinds. With a happy smile she bound into the field and danced under the bright stars. Even to her dull human nose she could smell the different scents surrounding her. She could feel the magic in the field.

She twirled in a small circle then fell backwards to the ground with a small laugh. The soft flowery scent lulled her into a sense of peace, her eyes closing softly in relaxation. Moments after closing her eyes she felt someone nearing her. Thinking it was probably Inuyasha come to watch over her or drag her back to camp she ignored it.

It wouldn't go away. She felt something softly tapping her elbow. She persisted in trying to keep her wondrous peace but that notion was lost when it kept on lightly tapping.

She opened her eyes and gasped in wonder at what she saw. The plants and flowers around her seemed to have over grown into a maze of beauty and color. The grass and petals she was previously laying on was now softer and more comfortable. She sat up slowly and looked to the most beautiful rose she had ever set sight upon.

She leaned forward to take a light sniff. She was slightly taken aback for when she pulled away it seemed to follow her. The rose was crimson blood red it was beautiful. She looked at the roots and saw that it had none. It leaned in toward her and gently rubbed its soft petals against her skin. She laughed lightly and put her fingers on the stem.

It immediately uncurled from the branch it had been hanging onto and wrapped around her finger. She was a bit startled but was happy that it seemed affectionate toward her. She brought it closer to her and looked at it carefully the thorns that had previously wrapped around its delicate stem seemed to have receded wherever it touched her skins, she also noticed that it wasn't totally crimson the tips were white you wouldn't notice if you didn't look closely.

She smiled at the rose, as it seemed to lengthen and travel up her arm then proceeded to wrap its stem in a complicated pattern on her upper arm. When it was completed she smiled brightly at the simple yet complicated beauty.

He had been watching her ever since she had come into the clearing; a light smile came to his lips as she danced in the flowers. She soon laid back into the middle of the flowery field. He willed the plants to grow big and beautiful for her. Surprisingly it wasn't really hard. The plants seemed to be drawn to the power he could sense radiating off her.

He decided to give her a present to protect her, he sent out his special rose. He was happy with her reaction with it. He watched for a bit more then decide to go patrol his forest.

**END CHAPTER 1 **

**AN:** Hey I hope you like this chappie I am so extremely sorry to all my fans I have already slapped myself for ignoring my stories for so long. So I hope you take this new story as a peace offering and to bring new fans in. Review if you want the next chapter. ;P


	2. The Guardian

**Foxy**

**Ch. 2** The Guardian

After a little while later she wondered if she should go back to camp. She decided to go back so as not to worry Sango again. She slowly stood up as she started to walk the plants seemed to pull away allowing her to exit the small flowery fortress it had made around her.

She had almost forgotten about the rose but stopped so she could place it back. She looked to her arm and tried to coax it off but it seemed content to stay in its position. She finally gave up and slowly walked back admiring the life and beauty that the forest seemed to project.

When the camp came into view Kagome quietly walked over to her bag and changed into a tank top and some short shorts for the night. She headed to her sleeping bag and settled down next to Shippo and instantly fell asleep. The night was quiet and nothing disturbed the group.

She woke early that morning and looked around the camp. She felt peaceful though she couldn't say why. The rest of the group started to stir and soon all were awake.

She quickly went behind a tree and put on denim shorts and a bright blue top that said, "Be careful what you wish for. It might just come true."

She walked back to her sleeping bag and gently shook Shippo awake before a grouchy Inuyasha could start yelling for his food.

Shippo blearily opened his eyes and flashed a small smile when he recognized her. "Good morning Ha-ha-ue." He quickly hopped up and ran to play his favorite game 'Annoy Inuyasha.'

Kagome laughed at Shippo's antics then turned to start something to eat. Sango quickly came to help her after she had knocked out a certain hentai.

While passing out the food Sango suddenly noticed the plant intertwined around Kagome's arms. "Oh Kagome where did you get such a lovely thing." She squealed while looking pointedly at Kagome.

"Um it just kind of clung to me last night." She answered with a small blush at the implying look on Sango's face. Kagome slowly reached up to her arm and lightly started petting the petals. A small purring sound seemed to come from it and the flower petals turned to a beautiful shade of azure and purple tips.

Sango's eyes grew wide at the change. "Kagome do you know what that is?" Kagome looked at her with a feeling she was going to find out anyways.

"I don't really know it just kind of reached for me last night. And it refused to leave when I asked it." She put a thoughtful expression on her face.

"It's one of the rarest demon flowers. It is said to be known only to the silver kitsunes and that they guard them jealously. It's identified as the 'Protector' or 'Guardian' for its possessiveness to its chosen master. I wonder how you ever found one." Sango looked closer and gave a longing look.

Inuyasha had been listening to the entire conversation and didn't see what was so special about a stupid flower as he so eloquently put it. He got up and roused the group to continue with the hunt.

The day had progressed slowly as the humid weather of the day before had grown into a full-blown heat wave. To say the least Kagome was not happy she was sweaty, tired, and in a really bad mood. She decided that the next place she found to rest would be the next place she made Inuyasha his own personal crater for the day. She smiled lightly at the thought.

Though she had not expected it to be hours before she found a suitable resting place she was quite content to plop down after she had assigned that crater. The other sat down gratefully in the shaded forest line.

It seemed that they would have a long reprieve from the sun. The trees seemed to go on for as far as the eyes could see. The foliage above seemed to almost block out the sun but there was enough light seeping through that they would be able to make it through without running blind.

Kagome gazed around the as she struggled to stop the dehydrated feeling in her throat. She Quickly searched through her backpack for one of her water bottles. She gave a triumphant squeal when she finally found under a few other empty ones.

The others had seemed to have the same idea and had produced drinks of their own. After a few swigs she felt a bit cooler. She looked down at her arm and saw the flower. It looked a bit wilted. She got very worried so she got one of the serving bowls she had from her pack and poured a bit of water.

She brought the bowl close to the rose-like flower it gave one of its odd little squeals before it unwrapped a few of its smaller vines and dipped them into the water. The water level in the bowl went down almost immediately the flower gave a small purring sound before it fully unwound itself from Kagome's upper arm.

The rose settled all of itself into the water except for the petals. Kagome smiled as she set the bowl down next to her after it she heard what sounded like a contented sigh. She looked up to find her companions staring at her.

"What it looked thirsty to me?" She lightly blushed as Inuyasha looked at her oddly before he snorted and looked away from her with a quiet 'feh.' The rest of the group just seemed sort of amused before looking away.

Kagome looked back down to her little flower when she saw it start to move. It seemed to want her to put her hand down for it. It lighted shook itself of the excess water before crawling back up. The Guardian seemed comfortable just to sit on her hand as she absentmindedly stroked it for the time being.

As the group roused itself to leave the Guardian wriggled itself up Kagome's arm. It forwent its previous spot on her upper arm and instead went up and wrapped loosely around Kagome's neck and hair. It seem seemed to sense the over heatedness of its new master's body so it carefully wrapped her hair up so the light wind could hit her face and neck better.

Kagome gave a happy sigh. The group continued on into the forest looking for a suitably safe place to stay. It didn't take long until they found a small clearing of sorts. It had a small refreshing stream that looked to go straight along the whole forest. The trees grew a thick moss near the roots that made for a soft resting place.

He had been following the group since they had departed from the Eastern edge of his forest. He couldn't tell why but he had this insatiable desire to meet with that miko ningen onna again. She intrigued him for some odd reason. It was one of his gut feelings. And he always tried to follow those.

Besides he was getting bored. There hadn't been anything really worthy to steal in months. So this seemed like just the thing to occupy his time.

It was overly hot that day he watched as his new target walked behind that baka hanyou dog. 'Distasteful.' He thought as he silently followed in the shadows like the good thief he was. He stayed downwind and watched carefully with his superior fox vision.

He looked up the sun was close to its zenith so he flitted ahead of the group to look at the land ahead. He was not worried of loosing them for he had already memorized all of their scents. Especially his little miko her scent seemed to behold the feeling he got as he grew a brand new seedling rose with just the powers the earth had to give, such a wonderful feeling.

He came to a large forest that seemed to go on for miles, which it probably did. He traveled a bit deeper and came upon the clearing that the group would soon spend the night in. The stream was long and cool but the grass seemed a bit parched so he let some of his kitsune powers out and made the clearing lush and happy again.

He traveled back to his miko and watched as her group rested. He was happy to see she was taking care of his special gift. He was delighted even more by the fact that the little guardian seemed so fond of the little miko. He knew that it would protect her for now.

End Chapter 2 

**AN:** I hope you liked the chapter it was fun writing it. I'm not sure how long it will be. But I hope to actually finish this one. So please give me encouragement my lovely readers. Also please tell me if I made a mistake on something cause I wasn't able to recheck this one as many times as I did the last chapter. Have a great day or night. ;)


	3. Inuyasha's Mistake

Foxy

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Mistake

They settled down in the beautiful area set before them. Kagome knew this peace would not last long as she sat back and closed her eyes. SLAP! Ah there it was. She inwardly chuckled at her friend's antics. She hoped they would tell the other that they loved each other soon.

She reached up to guardian rose and brushed her fingers against the soft petals. It responded by rubbing its silk like petals against her skin while seeming to bring a peace to her.

She knew that this peace would not last forever so she tried to enjoy it while it lasted for she could sense a long and frustrating day ahead of her tomorrow.

She went about her normal duties and they soon had eaten their meal and after a while had drifted off into their preferred dreamland.

The next day they set out and the forest that had seemed to go on forever tuned into road with sparse trees again. It seemed they were out of Youko's territory now. At least it wasn't so hot any more. They had yet to see any villages yet and the path they were walking on did not seem well traveled.

Though it was not really unexpected in this area it still came as a surprise when a giant bird-like youkai came swooping down and attacked screaming for the Shikon that it sensed.

The youkai wouldn't have been that hard to destroy on normal occasion but it seemed that it had brought friends. For every one they killed three more appeared.

The most surprising of the events was the Guardian's reaction to the attack. It happened so suddenly the group hardly had a chance to say anything as the small and beautiful vines grew longer and longer before they seemed to wrap around her body while the thorns grew out and looked deadlier than ever as they dripped toxic poisons onto the ground.

Other vines that did not have thorns went up and brought Kagome's hair into a bun so it did not get caught in battle. The toxic thorns steered clear yet seemed to move with her body.

Kagome momentarily panicked before she got a relaxing feeling from the Guardian. She knew she was safe as she fired arrow after arrow into the mayhem. The remaining vines that had not attached themselves to her suit of vines stretched out and cut down any youkia that got too close.

Kagome quickly got used to the sensation of the vine body suit and started subtle movements in the suits. She moved with it and one of the rocks the bird-like youkai had resorted to throwing missed her by a few inches. Kagome smiled to her self and was glad that the others didn't have to protect her now, and instead focus on the fight.

The battle rushed by as they fought off the hoards of youkai. Soon the bird creatures were flying off screeching all the way with their hasty retreat.

When the last of them had flown away the group quickly rounded on Kagome as the vines languidly unwound themselves off of Kagome and returned to its original place around her neck.

"What the hell was that Kagome! That thing just grabbed you; it could have killed you in seconds. I knew trusting some random flower you found would be a bad idea. I just knew there was something wrong with it the moment it crawled around your neck.

"Kikyo would never have gone off and grabbed some random plant because it was pretty I mean for all we know it could be feeding off you or kill us all in our sleep!" Kagome's brain had partly shut down the moment she heard the name Kikyo come out of Inuyasha's mouth.

Oh she was still listening half-heartedly to Inuyasha's little speech and her heart grew colder with every word. Finally she could feel her temper surfacing as she held in the urged that said to peel off that look from his face. She was thinking to herself, 'why is he yelling at me? I mean we defeated are enemy in half the time it usually takes. He just can't stand the fact that something else protected me. That jerk!'

The glove came off now. Her energy exploded with the anger she had been harboring for quite some time now. She was able to keep in her purifying powers but just barely for she knew that Shippo and Kilala were nearby. Plus this amount of energy could heart even the most pure hearted of warriors.

The Guarding seemed to react to her feelings for it re-suited her except since the danger was not as bad the thorns stayed to their petite size yet she still made quite a deadly appearance. Inuyasha had gone quiet and had stopped mid rant as he felt the explosion of power from the small woman. Her eyes had seemed to flare and for the not the first time ever he felt true fear of his friend.

The rest of the group had gone pale with each word the hanyou had said for they could feel a sense of foreboding in the air. They practically leapt back out of the way as they felt the anger radiating out of the miko.

They knew this was to be an unforgettable event they could feel it in the air. Before they could even blink Inuyasha seemed to be incased in a glowing sphere of pure energy. His face held a frightened look as Kagome approached him in a slow gait.

"Don't," Her voice was a fierce snarl as she approached. "Don't you ever compare me too that lifeless doll you seem to adore. I know you loved her when she was once alive and I respect that. But wake up she's dead she did her duty and she protected to the Shikon well. But that reanimated corpse is not Kikyo and she never will be. She may hold a piece of my soul but that is it.

"So don't you ever make such crass and rude remarks again I might not feel so generous next time you piss me off so I suggest next time you watch you tongue." Her voice was pissed at the end as she released Inuyasha from the energy sphere with burns that would have to heal naturally for his demon blood could not heal against the miko powers.

Kagome picked up the stuff she had dropped and continued to walk in the direction they had been heading before the attack. The rest of the group including Inuyasha followed behind wary of their companion's need to cool off.

The Guardian had uncurled itself when it finally felt its mistresses anger fade. As it settled down for a nap of sorts yet still kept a sensor out for trouble it relayed the report of what had happened to the silver for, protector of the territory and master of the plants.

The group walked on as they headed to rougher mountain terrain where a demon had been said to have been seen that had extraordinary powers. The Youko rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he listened to the Guardian. "This will be more interesting than I have first thought." Those words echoed into the area as the fox raced off to find his partner in crime.

**Yes, yes the elusive author has finally updated I hope this will tide you over till the next chapter. I know it's a bit small but I need some ideas so I ask you to please send them in and I'll try to get out a new chapter faster than it took this one to get out. **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I got they were a real pick me up to know that people actually care to see what happens to this story.**

**Oh yah I want to know do want Kagome to meet up with Kurama in the future? **

**Thank you for reading Ja.**


	4. Kuronue and Youko

**Foxy**

**Chapter 4: Kuronue and Youko**

It was a total fake Inuyasha couldn't have looked madder if he had tried. The supposedly fierce demon they were to fight was a barely newborn flesh eating one that was learning how to use its demon powers.

Now they were all in a bad mood. Since it had been a while since Kagome had gone home she had kindly 'conversed' that she wanted to go home.

Miroku had predicted they would arrive somewhere around noon two days from now to Kaede's village. That time just didn't seem soon enough for Kagome.

The guardian seemed restless as it sensed its mistress's anger and anxiousness. It did not show its restlessness in the physical sense by moving around but it was there all the same.

That night as they were padding down for the night Kagome felt a presence. She was a bit worried for she knew her miko powers were not that trained and usually she was the last one to know about a non-shard induced attack. It seemed to reach out to her and feel her aura then pool back a bit. Her powers did not act badly to the entity or whatever was touching her soul and intertwined powers.

She did not feel it as threat deep down in her heart so she did not say any thing as she pretended to lie down and sleep while she waited for the others to drift off to dreamland.

During her wait she must've drifted off to sleep for when she felt the touch again the others were sound asleep and the moon was at its zenith. She did not move as she waited for what the thing was going to do.

It did not take long before she felt it moving closer. She barely had time for her eyes to finish widening in worry when she felt herself being lifted before having her mouth covered by a slightly calloused hand. She felt herself being moved quickly away from the others and swiftly moved to a clearing some miles away from the others.

Through the whole ordeal she was relaxed and did nothing because she strangely felt no reason to. She felt herself gently set down on the grass covered ground and the hand removed.

She looked up at her captor and saw what seemed to be a bat youkai. He wore an old black hat, with an opened vest and no shirt, along with black pants.

She heard a slight rustling beside her so she turned her head slightly to look but kept one eye on her captor. "You, it's you." She saw the silver fox from before and he had a smirk that spelt trouble.

"Yes it's me. I see you have met my accomplice, Kuronue." His smirk made her almost melt on the spot and she really wanted to touch the ears again. Not that the other one, Kuronue she remembered, wasn't really cute too.

Kagome nodded her head as she watched the fox walk toward her. Both of the demons sent her a very disarming smile as the both watched her.

Kagome stood up warily and backed up to where she could see both of them more easily. With every step he took toward her she would take two steps back.

They seemed amused by this. This went on till she had backed herself into the tree that was nearby. They both closed in on her. She watched as they seemed to nod to each other discreetly then she saw Youko close in quickly before backing off fast.

She blinked nothing he had done nothing. That is until she saw what was dangling in his clawed fingers; it was the bottle of the Shikon jewel shards that she kept around her neck. Her eyes became comically wide as she jumped towards the fox demon trying to regain her shards.

He easily jumped back as she tried to regain them and both demons watched this with amused eyes as she yelled at him.

"Give them back this instant or-or…"

"Or you'll do what jump us, try to purify us, or you can continue jumping around like that while trying to get these back we wouldn't mind." Kagome immediately stopped moving and blushed deeply and took the stance that to Inuyasha would usually mean she was settling in for some youkai ear-blowing yelling, the kind she usually sent Kirara and Shippo away for.

Unfortunately they did not know this so when Kagome took in a deep breath they never knew what hit them. She yelled about their rudeness toward and how Youko had taken her shards and other small things. She somehow made that supposedly short yelling bout last longer than it necessarily should have been.

To their youkai hear it had seemed to last longer. They were slightly cowering not that they would ever admit that to just anybody. They solved it how most stupid boys do it in the movies.

The closed in on her as their ears rung louder with every step finally Kuronue took a hold of her from the back as Youko took the front. Youko took her mouth as Kuronue took her neck. Kagome never suspected a thing till it was too late.

Her yelling soon turned to a languid moan that went straight to the handsome youkai's pretty impressive libidos. Youko was surprised at the rather petite girl she had quite a set of lungs.

He fingered the small bottle that she had been after. Oh he knew what it was they contained the Shikon shards but he and Kuronue had never stolen the shards for power but more for the thrill of getting caught while doing so.

Stealing this girl's shards was more for the fun of it than anything else. Perhaps they would follow her for a while. They had heard of the many adventures she had gone on.

End Chapter 4 

I am most sorry my loyal reviewers that this update has taken so long but I got carried away into the tide of reading other peoples fan fiction again hardly noticed when I had finished this chapter.

I know it's a little on the short side but I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Do you want Kagome to go to the future in the next chapter or for her to stay and spend time with Youko and Kuronue? **


	5. To Be Lured

An: Yes it is the long awaited update, please don't hurt me. T.T I will try my best to make the next chapter up to my usual lengths of at least 3,000 words or more. Sorry for the wait. Merry early Christmas. Foxy Chapter 5: To be Lured 

Kagome was in bliss she knew that she was supposed to be mad about something but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She moaned again as she felt those delightful fangs graze softly over the skin of her neck. The mouths on hers brought heat to her already flushed skin.

When she felt the mouths retreat she gave a whine of protest before more of her mind made itself known and yelled at her for not listening while she was otherwise occupied. While she was off in her own little world the two youkais had kept a firm hold of her while they silently communicated to each other. They nodded in decision before one picked up the girl and the other picked up her stuff and they were off.

The traveled at a high speed before they arrived at a cave that had ivy and roses covering the entrance, they walked for a bit then before they came upon a door. As they walked through Kagome shivered at the feel of the strong ki barrier.

They walked into a lavishly fluoresced front chamber that held several doors and chests of treasure lying around promising more to be found with in. There were piles of loot in every corner for the eye to see. Kagome watched this all with amazed eyes.

She absentmindedly followed Youko as the fox sauntered from room to room till the area no longer looked like a cave. The walls were now smooth and there were many ornaments all around. She finally regained her senses though and stopped in her tracks. While the beauty that surrounded her still mesmerized her she was finally coming to her right mind.

She could not stay here she had to go back and the evil perverts had kidnapped her, even if she was an easy target. While all this was going on in her mind she failed to notice her surroundings once again and fell pray to the lure that was the two demon thieves. They got within an uncomfortable distance and her mind was ready to turn to mush again but she pushed back the feeling and backed away but was soon stopped by a wall.

The two demons did not come closer to her yet as they watched her with amused expressions at her attempt to glare them six feet under. They knew that the little miko felt lust for them even if she was not ready to admit it. They decided to play with her for a bit to see how much they could make her squirm.

AN: okay I can just see the flames of anger in your eyes as you curse me for the uber short chapter but it will get better I just need some help. I been having a lot more work since I started high school and that and writer's blocks are causing major brain pain. Any way I want any and all ideas you have on ways to make Kagome squirm.

**Also I need some help on a story that I already have that posted. I'm going to re-write it because I read over it and I have to say it sucks. I'm going to leave it posted as is for a few more days or until I find someone to help me rewrite it. It is called Why Me? And I'm going to make it into a lord of the rings crossover the only problem with that is that I've never read any of the books or watched any of the movies. Right now though I'm reading The Hobbit but it's not getting me enough info so will someone please help me?**


End file.
